


Złego Początki

by Ser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser/pseuds/Ser





	Złego Początki

Serlux wchodzi przemoczona do gabinetu. Na biurku leży Nepeta zwinięta w kulkę. Mruczy przez sen, nie zauważając powrotu dyrektora.  
\- Dzieciaki znowu obrzuciły mnie balonami z wodą - siada gwałtownie na skórzany fotel obrotowy przy swoim biurku i chowa twarz w dłoniach, załamana. Nepeta zupełnie nic nie słysząc przez swój głęboki sen, dalej pomrukuje.  
Krople wody spadają na dębowe panele pomieszczenia.   
\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić - prostuje się nagle na fotelu, przepełniona inspiracją.  
Po chwili jej twarz zmienia się w złowieszczy uśmiech. - Przesmacznie szatańskie, Serlux.

Po powrocie do domu Serlux rozmyśla nad dzisiejszym porankiem w szkole. Miała na to już sporo czasu wlekąc się autem po zakorkowanych ulicach, ale natłok myśli, który pojawił się w jej głowie w skórzanym fotelu gabinetu, do tej pory nie chce jej puścić ze swoich żądnych inicjatywy więzów.   
\- Może dzieci mają rację, może nie nadaję się na dyrektora - wtedy zaczynają się w niej pojawiać wątpliwości - Nie, to absurd, to wszystko ich wina, nie moja - ale natychmiast znikają. - Zasługują na karę, szczególnie ta dwójka. - Serlux spogląda powątpiewająco na portret kaczora Daffy'ego wiszący w reprezentacyjnym punkcie jej przestronnego salonu. Do jej oczu napływają łzy pełne nadziei.   
\- Masz całkowitą rację. Przepraszam, że w ciebie zwątpiłam. - dyrektor ociera łzy rękawem swojego markowego garnituru. - Pójdę tam i pokażę tym żałosnym dzieciakom kto tu rządzi!   
Z uśmiechem podchodzi bliżej portretu i delikatnym muśnięciem dłoni sprawdza czy równo wisi na ścianie. 

***

Kolejnego dnia dyrektor Serlux pojawia się w swoim gabinecie z lekkim opóźnieniem. Tym razem jednak nie przez wodne balony natrętnych uczniów. Tym razem Serlux wzięła swą niepunktualność we własne ręce. Zaprowadziła ją do pobliskiego marketu z artykułami ogrodniczymi i kazała jej jeszcze bardziej się opóźniać, aż sama skończy przeciągać kartą kredytową przez magnetyczny czytnik tej bardzo miłej kasjerki. Z tak dużą intensywnością zapanowała nad tą niepunktualnością, że zjawiła się na terenie szkoły tuż przed ostatnią planowaną dziś lekcją.

\- Tę lekcję zapamiętają, o tak. Zapamiętają do końca życia. Tak jak ja zapamiętałam, gdy w 3 klasie uczyliśmy się o wyspach Kanaryjskich, na których okazuje się nie ma roju kanarków. - Szepnęła do siebie, zamaszyście zrzucając z biurka stertę zażaleń do dyrektora. Wygodnie oparta wyprostowanymi rękoma o blat, spoglądała z admiracją na opadającą chmarę papieru. Papier stopniowo pokrył całą wykładzinę gabinetu gęsto rozsianymi białymi prostokątami. Kiedy ten pokaz anarchii samoistnie ustał, pani dyrektor wybudziła się ze swojej sztywnej pozy i gwałtownie ruszyła w stronę dużego worka, który zostawiła wcześniej przy wejściu.

Śliski papier kserówkowy w połączeniu z wykładziną tworzy niespotykanie niestabilną nawierzchnię, jak w ułamku sekundy przed upadkiem uświadomiła sobie dyrektor. Owy groźnie postawiony krok okazał się być dzisiaj jej ostatnim. Zmierzając nieubłaganie szybko ku ziemi po drodze głowa Serlux napotkała ostrą krawędź schludnie uprzątniętego teraz biurka.

Nieprzytomna leżała na swojej papierowej pościeli dwa dni, do momentu gdy jej ukochany pupil, Nepeta, wyszła zza szafy i zaczęła szurać niesfornie w papierach na podłodze.

\- NIE! DO KUWETY, JUŻ! - To były ostatnie słowa jakie wypowiedziała zanim straciła świadomość po raz kolejny, tym razem na czas nieokreślony. 


End file.
